


"hopelessly gay"- Sal Fisher 2k18

by ghoststoriesandothershit (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, and they stay together and get married and play metal at their wedding, asdgfjgkhllssngsjfla;, barely lmao, larry 'oh wow thats pretty metal", sal "will u marry me", this is an au where there are no ghosts and demons and theyre happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghoststoriesandothershit
Summary: Sal is great at worrying too much and Larry is great at being really, really dumb. They work it out.





	"hopelessly gay"- Sal Fisher 2k18

They're in Larry's room when it happens. Sal is resting in a beanbag, furiously trying t beat the level on his game. Larry is draped horizontally over Sal's thighs as he scribbles what is clearly  _Buffy_  fanart in his sketchbook. Sanity's Fall is playing in the background. Sal is wearing his new favourite piece of clothing, a grey sweater about four sizes too big. It's comfy. It's nice.

"Hey, Sal?" Larry says after a while. "Can I ask you a really rude question?"

Sal blinks, the request unexpected, and shifts awkwardly. "I mean, I guess? How rude is it?"

Larry looks uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just like.... I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, but I gotta know. It's been keeping me up at night. You don't have to answer or agree, or anything! But can I ask?"

Oh boy. Sal sighs, and even though he's been expecting this for months, he's still kind of surprised. Larry never seemed super interested or uncomfortable about his prosthetic. He laughed when Sal joked about it and told him it looked rad and sometimes drew eyebrows on it with whiteboard markers, but he always kept a respectful distance, never really acknowledging it when he didn't need to. "Yeah, go ahead," Sal says, and he's unsure what he's going to say. He doesn't really want to go into it. He doesn't want to show Larry if Larry asks to see. He doesn't want to do anything that will shift their relationship, ruin this easy, comfortable repertoire they have. He doesn't want Larry to ask something he doesn't want to know the answer to.

"Are you straight?"

Sal blinks. " _What?_ "

Larry looks even more uncomfortable, his cheeks turning pink. "I, uh, I was just wondering. You know, with Ash, but I didn't- and I was wondering if- you know, I just. I thought maybe. We could- I just wanted to check."

Sal's laughing before he can reply, slumping into his beanbag, and more Larry looks more distressed and embarrassed and that only makes Sal laugh harder. "I thought you were gonna ask about my face," he wheezes before dissolving into giggles again.

Larry's eyes widen and he sits up. "What? Dude, no. That's none of my business. If and when you wanna tell me about it is your deal, dude." He shoves Sal aside so they're sitting side by side on the beanbag and touches his arm. "Don't- you know I wouldn't do that, right, dude?" And he's so earnest and he genuinely wants Sal to know that he respects him and he's still blushing and it only makes Sal laugh harder because at this point he's pretty sure Larry was just trying to make a move on him and Sal  _laughed in his face_ , and it really shouldn't be funny but it is.

"I'm sorry," Sal snickers, and he grips onto Larry's shirt sleeve and clutches at his stomach. "I'm sorry, I just thought- I was just surprised- I'm sorry for laughing at you-"

At this point Larry seems to have recovered somewhat and pats Sal's back, laughing a little himself. "Yeah, it's okay."

"I thought I was gonna have to talk about it- and you said you were being rude-" Sal snickers even harder, falling against Larry's side. "You're too nice, Larry Johnson."

Larry blushes again and tugs gently at Sal's pigtail. "Sorry for making you think I would do that."

Sal finally, finally gets back to his senses because that was so sweet, and he gently touches Larry's arm. "I'm sorry for thinking it."

""S fine, dude," Larry says, shrugging a shoulder. "People are dicks, you're just smart to assume they would be. Shows how worldly you are."

Sal nudges him with his own shoulder, humming softly. "You're not a dick."

"Thanks," Larry smiles, tugging at Sal's pigtail again. "Means a lot to me that you think so, Sally face."

"Of course, Larry face," Sal says, leaning back into Larry's side and settling down again. Larry pulls his sketchbook back from where Sal knocked it off and resumes drawing. They relapse into their usual comfortable silence, humming and nodding along to Sanity's Fall until Sal realizes he never answered Larry's question. "I'm not."

"Wha?" Larry looks up from his lap and raises an eyebrow. "Not what?"

"Straight. I'm bi." Sally glances away, suddenly feeling surprisingly shy about telling Larry something he's never really been ashamed of. "And I thought we agreed to stop bringing up my crush on Ash, it's  _really_  embarrassing."

"Right, right," Larry says, sounding a little dazed. He looks back to his sketchbook, a little lost as he stares at his art and Sal is so fond of him, what a dumbass.

Sal leans against him a little more, gently bumping his arm against Larry's. "What were you thinking?"

"What d'you mean?"

"You said you were thinking something. That we could do."

"Oh. That." Larry mumbles, and he's blushing again. Sal reaches over and hooks a finger into Larry's hair, gently pulling it down and loosening one of the many tangles there. "I don't know. I was just asking, dude."

"Right," Sal says, and he puts his game aside and slowly settles his head on Larry's shoulder, one of his hands in Larry's hair and one of Larry's in his. They go back to their comfortable silence and Larry hums a little and Sal closes his eyes and nuzzles his head to the side. Larry doesn't complain about the painful edge of Sal's prosthetic because he's a lad, and Sal is more and more thankful for him every time they hang out. It's all soft and nice and really kind of hopelessly gay.

Sal decides to leave it for now.


End file.
